This is a longitudinal study of the effect of earlier drug use on subsequent deterioration in academic performance and on dropping out of high school; and to determine the amount of the variance in dropping out versus graduating that is accounted for by drug use. Data collected on two samples of student-subjects (1. a sample of 613 from two public high schools and 2. a sample of 205 heavy drug-abusing court-referred boys in a private vocational high school), which will be utilized to answer the foregoing question. A profile will be developed of student characteristics (drug use pattern), symptoms, behaviors, attitudes, etc. that predicts to subsequent dropping out of school (failure of graduate), that classifies students as either future dropouts or future graduates, and to determine the percentage distribution of "hits" and "misses" yielded by this classification formula. The percentage will be reported of the total sample that is correctly classified, predicted by the profile (formula), based on earlier data, to become subsequently either a dropout or a graduate. The second main purpose of this longitudinal study is to determine the degree to which the severity and extensiveness of prior drug use contributes to, or leads to, subsequent acknowledgement of need for, and willingness to use professional help (treatment).